Hollywood Heights, I won't give up on you
by XxxTheDebstarxxX
Summary: This story is all about our favorite couple Leddie, yay! Read to find out! xx


**Hee guys! I know you're probably thinking 'what happend to the story!' well I thought I'd make from all the chapters I had written one new chapter. In the next chapter their will be much more conversations. Anyway let me know what you're thinking! I love it to read your reviews! **

_Loren is finally able to sleep after a couple of crazy, eventful but fun days._

A lot happend the last couple of days, to begin with the concert at the MK club she gave a few days ago, her who father suddenly came back after 14 years, Eddie who finally came back after being ''dead'', and ofcourse the festival she played at in New York.

When they arrived in New York they all went out of the privet jet Kelly had booked for them. When they came out they saw a lot of fans screaming and ofcourse holding signs saying things like: WE LOVE LEDDIE and EDDIE WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO IT. They signed some autographs and took some picture's and then they entered the limo who would take them to the festival, where Loren would preform the same night. In the limo Loren started to get nervous but she knew if something would go wrong, Eddie was there to catch her.

When they arrived after 30 minutes, Loren immediately had to do soundtrack and get ready for her performance

In the mean time Eddie went to see his dad for some advice, Eddie knows Max always gives the best advice in the world. When he was little he always went to his mom for advice, but that isn't possible anymore. Eddie told Max everything that had happend while he was gone, he even told him about the kiss he and Lea shared, while they spent the night in a motel together. Max told Eddie he had to tell Loren about this all as soon as possible otherwise she'd even be more upset when she'd find out. After they had their talk they went to the VIP area where they'd watch the show.

Loren's concert went great, the fans seemed to love it. It felt great when they sang along with all her songs she'd preformed. She became trending toppic on twitter.

After the concert the group went to the hotel. At first they had a problem because nobody knew Eddie would come along, so they hadn't enough rooms. But the problem was solved quickly because Eddie suggested he'd just spent the night in Loren's room. Loren didn't mind at all.

When Loren and Eddie entered the hotel room, Loren was suprised it was so big and beautiful, she had never expect to sleep in such a beautiful hotel room. After they were settled into their hotel room, Loren and Eddie just watched some TV, ate some food and mostly just talked. After a couple of hours Loren became really tired, so Eddie told her to go get some sleep, and that he'd be up soon.

So when Eddie came into the bedroom after a while, he wasn't suprised to see a peacefull sleeping Loren laying in the bed. So he just changed into his pyjamas and crawled into the bed next to Loren, and put his arms around her from behind. Loren immediately found comfort in his strong arms. That was the best sleep they both had in a few weeks.

Eddie woke up first that morning, he didn't wanted Loren to wake up, so he just waited untill she woke up.

After Loren wake up they both got dressed. After they were done they went downstairs where the hotel restaurant was. They had a delicious breakfast and then they had to fly back to LA.

After they landed on LAX, everyone went out of the plane. Again there were a lot of fans. So again they just signed some autographs and took some pictures with some of the fans.

When Loren got home, she got in her car and drove to Mellisa's place. The following couple of hours Mel and Lo just talked about last days events.

Meanwhile Eddie got home too. Ofcourse he was really happy to be finally home. He had never thought he could miss a place so much. That day he just played some tunes on the piano. But no good songs came about it.

Later that night he called Loren and asked her to come over. 20 minutes later Loren arrived. Eddie asked her to sit down, Loren did as told and sat down on the couch next to Eddie. Eddie started telling her about all the things Lea and Jeremy had done for him the past couple of weeks. Then Eddie started telling her about the motel he and Lea had spent the night. And than the finally told her about the kiss. Before he could explain what had really happend. Loren's phone started ringing.

She picked her phone up. It was Kelly, asking if she could come over to the office as soon as possible, 'cause they'd to discuss some things for the album and interviews. Ofcourse Loren said yes, she would do anything at the moment to get out of Eddie's place. She had never thought Eddie would cheat on her, especially after what had happend with Chloe. Before Eddie could tell her not to go, because she hadn't heard the whole story, she walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

The only thing Loren could think of while driving to the office, was about he could ever do that to her. She never thought Eddie would also leave. Thinking about this the tears streamed down her face. When she finally arrived at the office after a 25 minute drive, she entered the office. When she opend the door she immediately got everybody's attention considering the fact she looked really pale. But she just played it of saying she was fine. Kelly and Loren had their meeting. They discussed some things for the album and an interview that will take place someday next week. After about an hour they were done and Loren got premission to go home, which she did.

While she was driving home Eddie called her, but she wasn't ready to reply so she just kept driving. After a while Eddie gave up. After a while she arrived home, she just played some piano trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

A couple of hours later Eddie knocked on her bedroom door. Loren thought it was her mom so she just told him to come in. When she saw who was really behind the door, she immediately started regretting letting him in. She still remembers the coversation they had

Flashback:

Eddie: Lo, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I don't want you to think I'd ever cheat on you.

Loren: But you did cheat on me.

Eddie; Lo let me expain.

Loren: OK

Eddie: I'd never wanted to kiss her, but I was just talking to her and suddendly she kissed me, but I pushed her of immideandly, I would never leave you, I promise.

Loren: Promise?

Eddie: Promise.

After Eddie said that they had a make out session, untill Nora came in. She asked Eddie to stay over for dinner, which he did. After dinner Eddie went to see his dad and Loren went to her room to do some homework she still had to do. After 2 hours Loren went to bed.

_After thinking about all what had happend the last couple of days, she finally fell asleep._

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you're thinking!**


End file.
